Maldito Pollito Pío
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Por que la canción se había pegado a su rutina como si fuera una tortura, estaba presente aquella melodía que tenía la aberración de llamarse música.


**Bueno, ya que ando un poco. Pues "Perturbada"**

**Por esta canción que cada vez que me levanto **

**La escucho como si fuera una alarma**

**Y estando en un _Mood Sasuke Uchiha _**

**¡Se me ocurrió! :D **

**Disclaimer: _Naruto jamás sera mío, es de M.K. Ese el suplicio de mi realidad._**

* * *

**Maldito Pollito Pío**

Por que la canción se había pegado a su rutina como si fuera una tortura, estaba presente

aquella melodía que tenía la aberración de llamarse música.

.

.

.

**Capítulo Único: **

_"En la Radio Hay Un Pollito..."_

Suspiro frustrado por una milésima vez. Ya se le hacía imposible de contar cuantas veces había escuchado esa canción durante el día. ¿Es que acaso los locutores de radio habían perdido la cabeza? Pues a su parecer sí.

Para empezar, se había levantado para ir a la universidad como era su costumbre. Después de que se aseara y se prepara para enfrentarse a ese día. Había bajado a la cocina con la intención de degustar la comida, que con tanto amor su querida madre, le había preparado como era parte de la rutina. Sin embargo tan pronto entro, la vio cocinando, y en vez de tararear la anónima canción como era parte de la mañana. Murmuraba la canción del _"Pollito". _

Uchiha Mikoto, su progenitora, la esposa del frío Uchiha Fugaku estaba cantando _"Esa Canción"._ ¿Que le había pasado a su anterior madre? ¿Acaso había sido raptada por personajes verdes que trataban de seguir lo que esta sociedad de mediocres y con poco gusto en música? Bueno, posiblemente el que exageraba sus teoría era el. Mucho tiempo con los miedos de Namikaze Naruto tenía efectos secundarios.

Aun su madre, le sirvió el desayuno, a su vez que le sonreía. Noto la mirada que su hijo le daba.

"¿Paso algo?" fue lo que le había preguntado.

Vio como su pupilo menor, negaba con la cabeza para tomar los palillos y empezar a comer. La dama no le dio importancia, se alzo de hombros y siguió en lo suyo. Ese había sido el primer episodio de su irritabilidad, todo por esa canción. Su querida madre había sido _"dañada"_ mentalmente.

Al poco rato llego Itachi, el primogénito de la familia Uchiha, y claro el ejemplo a seguir de Sasuke. Este ultimo se extraño de ver a su hermano en casa, ¿no tendría que estar en la empresa?

Lo había llamado, pero para su sorpresa, este le había ignorado. Ni si quiera había mirado por su lado, era como si no se diera cuenta de que el estaba materializado allí. Lo volvió a llamar, pero seguía la misma respuesta. Justo cuando iba a hacer algo mas que llamarlo para captar su atención. Mikoto intercedió, con una espátula en mano, le dio unos toques en el pecho de Itachi. Después lo señalo a el. El mayor, soltó el audífono que estaba pegado a su oreja; y aquí venía lo segundo.

De el auricular salía la canción del "Pollito" a todo volumen. Eso había sido el colmo, que quizás lo dejaría, por buen tiempo, escandalizado. Esto tenía que ser un sueño tipo pesadilla. ¿Que había pasado con su hermano? El que escuchaba música clásica, en vez de canciones sobre animales de la granja. ¿Hasta ese grado la canción esa había llegado a perturbarlo de esa forma?

Su madre y su hermano... Eran unas víctimas de tal Atrocidad.

Con el enojo creciente en su ser, salió de la cocina. Estaba temprano para ir a la universidad, pero no podía quedarse quieto y ver eso. Estaba sumamente decepcionado... y lo peor era que su propia familia había caído. ¿Podría su padre también? Sacudió la cabeza, mientras salia al exterior de la casa.

Tanto Itachi como Mikoto, se miraban confundidos ante la reacción del menor de la familia. ¿Que había pasado para que se molestara tanto?

.

Pero eso no fue lo único que había pasado. Por su puesto que no todo terminaba allí para su propia desgracia. Naruto, su milagrosamente,mejor amigo había llegado con los pulmones agotados de tanto correr para alcanzarlo, cumpliendo una vez más con la pelea de siempre que era su rutina. El rubio le había reclamado de caminar rápido, que tenía hambre y quería comer en su casa.

Sasuke solo le había dicho que siempre estaba de necesitado. Dando rienda suelta a otra de sus clásicas peleas. En uno de esos momentos, el celular de Naruto había hecho su aparición, y que tono el que tenía. El "Pollito..."

Por primera vez en su vida, extrañó el anterior sonido de alarma de el "Dobe" sobre ranas. Muy Original, ¿verdad? Le molestaba en gran manera, pero no como el "Pollito". Pero claro para su fastidio, el rubio la dejo sonar completa, mientras el la cantaba de memoria con su voz desafinada.

La vena en la sien de Sasuke saltaba, al punto de causarle dolor. Por impulso tomo el celular de su mano, y lo apagó.

-Si no lo contestas, no le dejes sonando en medio de la calle.- le dijo con su usual tono de irritación.

-¡Teme!- le gritó a su vez el Namikaze.-¿Cual es tu maldito problema ahora?-

El Uchiha solo rodeó sus ojos. -Eres tan infantil para poner esa estúpida canción.- dijo el, relajándose por unos momentos.

-No es estúpida.- contraataco.- Es educativa. Me enseñó los animales de la granja.-

¿Como podía estar con alguien tan anormal como él?

-¿Sabías que el gato también es un animal de la granja?- le dijo con su estúpida sonrisa, que claro, lo sacaba de quicio. Le dio un golpe detrás de la única un gesto que no reprimió por nada del mundo, mientras le murmuraba al rubio que era un idiota.

-¡Oye! El Teme aquí eres tu así que...-

La amenaza del rubio quedo en el aire al ver como un grupo de niños que estaban en el parque de donde ellos pasaban rumbo a la universidad, se les quedaban mirando asustados. Sasuke vio como una sonrisa boba se instaló en el rostro de Naruto.

-Hola Naruto-kun, Uchiha-kun.- de la nada una voz que el Uchiha conocía mas que bien llego a sus oídos.

Hinata Hyuga... la chica de quien estaba enamorado desde el instituto. Pero claro, como el era tan "Atrevido", pues aun no había hecho nada por conquistarla. Es que le era complicado, el saberse enamorado de la única que nunca lo ha seguido, como las demás... aunque el sabía muy bien que ella jamás sería como las demás, cualidad que le llamó mucho la atención.

Sin embargo, no era como Naruto que cada vez que veía a su amor de Infancia Sakura Haruno, se sonrojaba y empezaba a decir incoherencias. Un verdadero Uchiha jamás mostraba sentimientos, o algo que se le parezca. Por mucho que le gustara la Hyuga, el jamás haría algo para llamar la atención como hacían los chicos normales. ¿Quien dijo que Uchiha Sasuke no era complicado?

Bien se li había dicho Shikamaru Nara, cuando le dijo "Problemático".

El rubio por su parte, y para su desgracia, sabía de su "interés" en la pelinegra le codeo disimuladamente, mientras le sonreía con picardía. Claro, el mas que disimula ahora... Namikaze Naruto.

-Hola Hina-chan.- sabía que el rubio le había llamado con tanta confianza solo para su molestia. Aunque lo irritaba, no le daría el gusto de verlo molesto.-¿No vas para la universidad?- pregunto.

Vio como sus cabellos largos se movieron cuando ella negó.- Estoy tomando unas clases por la red. Estoy encargada de ellos.- señalo al grupo de niños mixtos que quizás no tendrían no mas de 4 años. Ella era muy amorosa con los niños, detalle que era muy bien sabido por el Uchiha. Algun día ella sería una excelente madre... posiblemente de sus hijos.

O puede que no... Al paso que iba, ni siquiera ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Y que hacen?- la curiosidad de Naruto no tenía limites.

-Uno de ellos te puede contestar, Naruto-kun.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El Namikaze entusiasmado, se acerco al grupo de infantes. -¿Que estaban haciendo?-

Todos miraron al personaje tan animador frente a ellos, y con un asentimiento que su encargada le dio, para que hablaran con confianza, una de las niña le dijo con voz tierna mente infantil.

-Estábamos hablando de que sera el "Pollito Pío"cuando grande.

Era oficial, a donde quiera que iba no se iba a librar del _Maldito Pollito Pío._ Hasta los niños estaban ensimismados en el, ¿y como no? Si hasta su madre y hermano estaban con esa melodía y eran adultos responsables y con seriedad en su porte. El pollo ese, estaba dañando su rutina, no solo tenía que soportar a Naruto con su tono del "Pollito" como el niño que era. Ahora tenía que escuchar como una manada de menores, parloteaban que será el pollito cuando crezca. No supo cuando pero se encontró en medio del alboroto de voces de infantes discutiendo "El Destino Del Pollito". Estaba harto...

-Será, Policía.- escucho a uno.

-No. Tendrá una familia con muchos pollitos.- estaba seguro de que eso lo dijo una niña con aires de soñadora.

-Será cantante. Ya tiene una canción.- sonrió uno, haciendo una imitación de la sonrisa de Naruto, pues este ultimo estaba con ese mismo niño a su lado asintiendo de manera insistente.

Que idiota... Y que estúpida situación. Fue lo que pensó tratando de mantener al margen sus emociones negativas.

-¿Por que S-Sasuke-kun no nos da su opinión?- escuchó la voz de Hinata, que se había sentando a su lado.

Su enojo pasó al olvido, mientras veía la sincera sonrisa de la Hyuga. Aun de cerca se podía apreciar mas sus hermosas facciones...

-Pregúntame a mí Hina-chan.- apareció la voz molesta del rubio, vio como este alzaba la mano junto con los demás niños, quienes al parecer tenía un pésimo ejemplo en el Namikaze.

-Ella me preguntó a mi.- le recalcó el.

-Uchiha-san, ¿Que usted cree que será el Pollito cuando crezca?- pregunto un niño. Los miro a todos, tanto a Naruto, y a Hinata de reojo. Su boca se transformo en una sonrisa diabólica. El escalofrío se sintió...

-Cuando el Pollito Pío crezca...- lo dejo en el aire.- Me lo voy a comer.-

En ese instante los niños empezaron a llorar, todos en un coro que a Sasuke le sonó a gloria. No era por ser malo, pero ya le tenía harto el Pollo. Vio como la chica que le gustaba trataba de tranquilizar a los niños,y Naruto quien tambien lloraba a moco suelto mientras abrazaba a unos niños que estaban igual que el rubio.

Y el Sasuke Uchiha... Digamos que estaba satisfecho, aunque sea por unos minutos, ya que pronto el Karma le vendría. Mucho tenía que ver con la Hyuga, que puede que no le hablara por buen tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Comedia... **

**Lo mas que me encanta hacer :D**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! uu**

**Para mí fue un desahogo.**

**Pero por si acá.. yo no hice Llorar a un niño**

**Eso es algo que solo Sasuke haría... xD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
